Harry Osborn
Harold "Harry" Osborn is Peter Parker's best friend and son of Norman Osborn. Harry Osborn was created by Stan Lee and Steve Ditko. Background Personality Harry is a standard rich kid, always thinking he can buy his way out of things and use money to solve his problems. Harry is used to having everything given to him and usually is praised by a seemingly adoring crowd when he walks down the halls at school. However, what he doesn't know is that these people only cheer him on and give him praise because he has money. If he were to lose this money, his whole world would come crashing down on him. Despite all of his money, he only has two real friends, Peter Parker and Mary Jane. Harry has always looked for his father's approval, but is usually either brushed off or ignored. His need of money seems to have come from his father always giving him money and telling him that it can solve all of his problems. Harry once was so mad at Peter, he threw a huge party at his house just to show that he didn't need him. Harry has yet to discover that money and wealth do not give him friendship. Harry has been shown to get jealous of Peter anytime his teammates "borrow" him to talk. This may bring him to realize that Peter really is one of his only friends. Physical appearance Harry is a Caucasian teenager and has auburn hair and blue eyes. He wears a black sweater over an untucked white shirt with gray pants. In Season 2, his black sweater is changed to brown. Biography Early life At some point of time, he learned from his father that with great powers comes with great might. He first met Peter during the rainstorm and asks if he needs a ride, which the latter accepts. Present Harry walked down the hallway when Peter and Mary Jane were talking, Mary Jane mentioned him. Harry talked to Peter about Flash bulling him. Harry was in the Cafeteria when The Frightful Four attacked his school, Harry was later injured insuring Mary Jane's safety. Peter later visited him in hospital giving him his homework and seeing if he was okay. Harry assured him he'd be out soon as he recovers. Harry and Mary Jane were hanging out with Nova when Peter interrupted them. Harry helped Peter get into school when the door shut in his face, Harry reminded Peter to come to his house at night for a movie marathon with Mary Jane, Peter's teammates came and dragged Peter to the cafeteria. One of Peter's teammates made a snarky comment about Harry, Harry heard it and got frustrated. Peter chased after Harry, but Harry shut him down. In Harry's home, Harry complains to his father that Peter has ditched him as Norman is distracted by the Spider-Man news and leaves the home and lets thousand dollars behind for Harry. Harry threw a party as a result, the party ended when the Venom symbiote appeared and attacked. Harry and Mary Jane hid while Spider-Man and his teammates fought the symbiote. Harry later cleaned up his house with Peter seeing a piece of the symbiote and putting it in a bottle, showing it had survived. When Taskmaster appeared at Midtown High, Harry was one of the students suspected of being Spider-Man. Taskmaster kidnapped Harry, but was freed after Spider-Man defeated him. Harry trying to impress his father, trained the piece of Venom and used it to become the "new" Spider-Man, much to Peter's dismay. News of the new Spider-Man spread rapidly, and everyone, even J. Jonah Jameson, loved him. He defeated the robotic Dragon Man multiple times, unbeknownst to him that it was a drone sent by Dr. Octavius to test his skills. He later humiliated Spider-Man in front of a crowd when he attempted to talk to him and swung away, leaving a crowd of laughing civilians. At one point, he revealed his identity to Peter, showing the symbiote living in his watch, and could crawl out and form the suit whenever he wished. When Peter tried to warn him about the dangers of the suit, he aggressively claimed to have it under control and stormed out. Harry tried to reveal his identity to his father, who shrugged him off before he could say anything. This angered Harry, who donned the suit once more and swung into the city. taking control.]] After yet another battle with the Dragon Man, an overjoyed fan attempted to take a picture of him. For one reason or another, Harry began to transform into Venom, growing a mouth, and attempted to attack the fan before the original Spider-Man intervened. Harry began attacking Peter, slowly changing more and more into a monstrous creature. After some time, Harry completely lost control and transformed into a massive, hulking creature, announcing himself as Venom. The symbiote slowly began to consume Harry, forcing him to attack Spider-Man. Venom battled Spider-Man across the city of New York, doing massive damage to Spider-Man, but seemingly unharmed by the webhead's attacks. Venom knocked Spider-Man into the Oscorp building, followed him through, and came face to face with Norman Osborn, who has no idea that it is his son under the suit. Venom proclaimed Norman would never know his identity, and that he never cared about him to begin with, before Spider-Man knocked him back out the window and gave chase. The battle raged on across the city until Spider-Man knocked him into a generator, which cut power to half the city and weakened the suit enough that it was vulnerable. Spider-Man knocked Venom into a large television screen, which blew the symbiote off of Harry. Harry admitted to Spider-Man that he couldn't control it. A small piece of the symbiote presumably stayed with Harry without him noticing. Days later, Harry was taken over by Venom, to brutally beat Batroc at night being accused of Spider-Man's doing by J. Jonah Jameson. Harry was at school, denying to Peter that it wasn't him. After school he went to his father, who neglected him and Harry became enraged for his father always ignoring and Venom took over his body. Venom attacked Harry's father several times. Spider-Man created an anti-venom. Harry tried to free himself from Venom asking for Spider-Man to save him, Spider-Man injected the serum into Venom releasing Harry from his grasps. When Harry finally pulled his grades up to B - from C, he, Peter, and Norman go out to celebrate. However, both Peter and Norman leave for different reason. After taken a walk Harry sees the OsCorp building on fire he rushes to find his father who unbeknownst to him has turned into the Green Goblin by Doctor Octopus. After three days the goblin attacks the limousine that Harry Osborn is in outside of Midtown High School. Harry is shocked to know that the Green Goblin is his father and tries to keep Spider-Man and his team from hurting him and every time they do it was clear that the Venom symbiote is re-surfacing. After been taking into S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, the news of the Goblin been taken down made everyone happy except Harry. However, the Goblin is alive and well, he hijacks one of the S.H.I.E.L.D. aircrafts and crashes into the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier where he reveals that he matched the voice of a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent stating that "Goblin is down." Green Goblin then tries to get Harry Osborn to come with him. The Goblin reveal that the toxin that he was injected with was made of Spider-Man's DNA, which lead Harry to blame Spider-Man. Fury order S.H.I.E.L.D. agent to take Harry while the deal with the Goblin. Harry escapes the agents and the Symbiote emerges again and after hearing Fury saying that they need to deal with the Goblin. Harry grows angrier and tries to help his father. The Goblin shocked his son enough to turn him into Venom and they fought Spider-Man together. However Spider-Man managed to return Harry back to his senses and Harry was finally able to free himself from the symbiote. The Goblin declares that Harry is unworthy to wear the Symbiote and takes a sample from the Symbiote to find someone worthy to wear it and escape leaving his own son to die. Despite Spider-Man saving his life, Harry blames him for everything that happened to him and his father. Harry swears revenge on Spider-Man and leaves. Spidey tried to console him but Iron Fist told him to balance the scales, meaning that Spider-Man is Harry's enemy, while Peter Parker is friend and told Spidey not to unbalance it. In season two, Harry has several encounters with Spider-Man. In "Carnage", he watches the Goblin kidnap Peter to be forcibly transformed into Carnage. Although Harry stops Carnage and saves Peter by rebonding with the symbiote, Venom feeds on Harry's dark desires, attacking the Goblin until Peter manages to convince Harry to get rid of the symbiote, to which S.H.I.E.L.D. manages to capture to ensure no more harm. In "Stan By Me", he and Mary Jane help a showdown Spider-Man and Stan the Janitor has with the Lizard. Harry tries to deal with Spider-Man about his father's well being (in "Venom Bomb" and "Second Chance Heroes"). He has a minor role in Ultimate Spider-Man: Web Warriors. Harry is the Vulture's accidental target despite Spider-Man's attempts (in "The Vulture"), and is relieved that his father is now cured from being the Goblin when he and Peter visit (in "The Spider-Verse" 4). Harry also has a supporting role in Ultimate Spider-Man vs The Sinister Six as the Patrioteer in an American Son-esque armor as well the host of Anti-Venom. In "Hydra Attacks", Harry finds out that Doctor Octopus was the one who created the Goblin serum and infected his father into a Goblin. During the Sinister Six's invasion in cooperation with an international terrorist organization, Harry was close on becoming a candidate into a new Green Goblin by Doc Ock after his reformed father develop an anti-Goblin serum until Spider-Man and Scarlet Spider managed to rescue the Osborns from Doc Ock's Goblin army, and helps the two web-slingers with anti-Goblin serums against the Goblin army. In "Iron Vulture", Harry wears his Patrioteer armor to help Spider-Man, Iron Patriot and Kid Arachnid fight Doc Ock and Vulture. In "Anti-Venom", Patrioteer help Spider-Man and Agent Venom against Doc Ock. During a fight, he becomes Anti-Venom's host, nearly killing Agent Venom only to be stopped by an ion inhibitor by Spider-Man and Iron Patriot which leaves Anti-Venom unconscious. Harry is left in a coma with Curt Connors not knowing if Harry will recover, though Harry has strong life signs. Harry returns in "The Symbiote Saga" three-part episode. He is initially shown at Oscorp still in a coma with Mary Jane at his side. When the Carnage-infected civilians break in, the attack ends up awakening Anti-Venom to neutralize the Carnage symbiotes on the civilians. At the Carnage outbreak's core, Anti-Venom almost gets consumed by Carnage's 'heart' until Spider-Man reveals being Peter to get through to Harry. Harry then sacrifices the Anti-Venom's abilities to stop the Carnage outbreak. Afterwards, Harry learns that Flash is Agent Venom. After Carnage envelops Midtown High, he returns in his Patrioteer armor to help Spider-Man and Agent Venom to stop Michael Morbius and the Carnage Queen. When Patrioteer, Spider-Man, and Agent Venom reveal their respective identities to break Mary Jane's connection with the Carnage symbiote. In the end, Patrioteer is with Spider-Man and New Warriors in the Triskelion. In the series finale, Patrioteer is seen at Spider-Man's graduation and as a new student as well. Powers and abilities As Venom (formerly) *'Superhuman Strength' *'Superhuman Durability' *'Superhuman Agility' *'Superhuman Reflexes' *'ESP (Spider-Sense)' *'Webbing Generation' *'Wall-Crawling' *'Shapeshifting' Trivia *''Ultimate Spider-Man'' and Spider-Man are Harry Osborn's 5th and 6th animated appearance. Previous versions include Spider-Man (1981), Spider-Man: The Animated Series, Spider-Man: The New Animated Series, and The Spectacular Spider-Man. *''Ultimate Spider-Man'' is the first time Harry has ever become Venom. Ironically enough, it's the first cartoon he appears in that he doesn't become the Green Goblin in any capacity. *In the comics, Harry had a drug addiction problem that was very risky to talk about in comics at the time it was produced. Harry also became the second incarnation of the Green Goblin following his father's supposed death. He was also the American Son briefly in the Dark Avengers. *In the live-action Spider-Man film series produced by Sony, he was portrayed by James Franco and Dane DeHaan, both becoming the Green Goblin in their respective appearances. Dane was set to appear in the sequel and spin-offs to Amazing Spider-Man 2 before the decision to cancel the series in favor of collaborating with Marvel. *Harry Osborn is usually depicted with either red, auburn or brown hair. Spider-Man: The New Animated Series and Marvel's Spider-Man are the only adaptations that deviate from that by depicting him with blond hair and black hair respectively. Gallery Ultimate Spider-Man 1X08 V-Harry.png|Harry as Black Suit Spidey Ultimate-spider-man-back-in-black-venom-621px.png|Harry as Venom Patriotier.png|Harry as Patriotier Anti-Venom.png|Harry as Anti-Venom 1X06 gang.png Agent Venom USMWW Episode 1.png C261ad70b7a19d4fa72116f71266fbff187b89a4.jpg Maxresdefault (14).jpg Tumblr inline mq70cpfowZ1qz4rgp.png Usm404 cl2 h264-online dvd.original.jpg Image-477D 57047CFB.jpg 2040d7.jpg C7883158.jpg|Harry's Patriotier suit The night is over USM.png MJ Spider-Man Stan to the rescue.png MJ Spider-Man Stan Harry.png MJ Spider-Man Harry USM.png MJ Spider-Man Harry Coulson.png MJ Peter Harry USMWW.png MJ Peter Harry USM.png MJ Peter Harry USM 3.png MJ Peter Harry USM 2.png MJ Harry Stan USM.png MJ Harry Stan USM 1.png MJ & Harry USM.png MJ & Harry USM 2.png MJ & Harry USM 1.png Harry Osborn in American Son Armor.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-27-14h10m45s591.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-27-14h11m53s841.png External Links *Harry Osborn on Ultimate Spider-Man Wiki References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Ultimate Spider-Man characters Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Teenagers Category:Anti-heroes Category:Neutral characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:American characters Category:Heroes Category:Reformed characters Category:Spider-Man characters Category:Animated characters Category:Lovers